zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia
A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia is the fifteenth episode of the Zatch Bell! anime. The English Dubbed voice actor is Joshua Seth as the actor of Maruss, and Roger Rose the English actor of Rembrant. Synopsis Kiyo uses Zaker on Maruss as he knocks him out, as he tries of tell Megumi that she is okay. Zatch shoots lightning out of his mouth at the mamodo world, as the brats make fun of him, as Tia chases Zatch. Maruss gets up with some sleeves ripped off, he tells Zatch to get out of his way, Kiyo uses "Zaker" on him, as they blew them out of the building, as Tia did not attack them without turning around. Zatch and Kiyo escape from the building to fight Maruss and Rembrant, as they get up and he tells Zatch that he's going down. Rembrant uses "Garon", as Kiyo uses "Zaker" on their attack because metal is electric proof. Megumi tries to tell that if they don't defeat the enemy, they are done for, but Tia tells her if Zatch protect him from Maruss, he will have to fight him. Zatch and Maruss' attack explode on them, as some clothes damage Maruss. Maruss is loosing his temper that he is having trouble getting rid of Zatch as Kiyo knows that Maruss could barely stand. Zatch will be ready for the ultimate attack as he runs off yelling, Maruss calls him a weasel and Rembrant uses "Ganzu Garon" as he tries to attack Zatch as he dodges his attack. It hits Zatch, as he says "Much better!" when he tricks Maruss. Maruss uses "Garon to hit Zatch as he jumps on top of it running as he grabs on the spike, Kiyo throws a rock at Rembrant, his attack drains down. Later, Maruss tries to yell at Zatch why he was interfering, why is he protecting Megumi and Tia, because that fight has nothing to do with him. Even if Zatch protects the from him, sooner or later, he'll have to fight them himself, Tia feaks out that he's right, in the flackback Maruss tries to attack Tia and sends her to the ocean as the flashback ends. Zatch is mad that Maruss uses "Ei Garon" as Zatch tries to doge his attack saying that Tia is crying so hard, Zatch blames Maruss for being bossy to the concert, when Maruss tells Zatch to be quiet as Zatch tries to grab the chain and break it. Tia realises that Zatch has not changed a bit. In the mamodo world, Zatch tells the brats to stop hurting a flower, as Tia drives the bullies off, Zatch tells Tia that flowers don't know how to fight back. Zatch tries to fight Maruss again, Kiyo tells him when he is close as he can get, they will attack. Rembrant yells "Gigano Garanzu" as Zatch screams, Kiyo notices that the spell is holding him back, he can't uses Rashield until he gets close to Zatch. Megumi uses "Ma Sesheild" as Tia blocks his attack. Maruss' attack is exploded, as he growls when he is about to punch Tia, and Zatch pins Maruss when Kiyo's plan finally worked. Kiyo uses "Zaker" to blast Maruss, as some of his clothes rip, Kiyo yells "Zaker" again, as Zatch shoots Maruss again, as his shirt rips off because, clothes are not electric proof, Rembrant growls an Tia and Megumi cheers. Kiyo tells Zatch good work, as Maruss falls on the ground with his shirt all torn off Tia says that it was incredible how he beat Maruss. Maruss opens his eyes, as he gets up losing his temper as he yells at Tia and Zatch when he still want to be king, Maruss calls Zatch a lowly outcast scum, as they were afraid as Maruss screams at Rembrant to attack them again, as he furiously uses his spells. Kiyo goes up to call Maruss a monster, because he tells him that Zatch and Tia are not lowly or less than him, because they are quite the opposite, as Tia and Zatch dodges his attack, and Kiyo yells those he belittle are the very ones who will defeat him. Zatch uses his spell again, as he beats a shirtless Maruss, he is set on fire, Maruss falls down with his book burned, it is a purple flame, as Maruss starts screaming as he goes back to the Mamodo World. Zatch and Kiyo start panting very angry, as Tia tells them how Zatch got so strong. Rembrant runs off, when the battles over only one of Tia and Megumi will be left. Kiyo and Zatch told the truth how they helped them. Zatch and Kiyo tells Megumi that her fans are wating, as they are going back to their show. Gallery Trivia *Maruss' muscles makes a reference to Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z. *Maruss sleeves get torn off by the Zaker spell, by an explosion, and his shirt get ripped by the Zaker spell which makes him talk very loud. Category:Episodes Category:Season One